General Iroh Makes a Visit
by julliet15
Summary: General Iroh visits Korra and the others just when Korra has regained her bending. He and Katara have a conversation about his grandfather. Hints of Mako/Korra and Iroh/Asami.


**So, I've never written anything for this kind of show before... but there's always room to try new things. This is set after the season two finale, which was totally AWESOME by the way.**

* * *

General Iroh reveled at the victory at Republic City, but he was devastated when he found out that the Avatar had lost her bending, save for air bending. He traveled to the South Pole to give his condolences, and possibly provide help. His grandsire had the chance to connect with the previous Avatar Aang, so why would he turn down the opportunity to bond with Avatar Korra? Besides, he felt he had to thank her again for saving his life.

General Iroh arrived in time to see Korra restoring Lin Bei Fong's bending. He was in awe at the miraculous spectacle.

"Hello Avatar Korra," greeted General Iroh.

Korra turned and smiled politely.

"Just Korra is fine," she replied.

"I see you have regained your bending," noted General Iroh. "That's wonderful."

"Yes it is," she said as a beam spread across her countenance.

"Well, I just came here to thank you for returning peace to Republic City and for saving my life."

General Iroh took Korra's hand and kissed it like any gentleman would. General Iroh was surprised when fire bender Mako suddenly stepped in between them.

"Hello, Mako," said General Iroh pleasantly. "How are you?"

Mako sneered a little and crossed his arms. He opened his mouth to say something, but Korra restrained him by placing a hand on his shoulder. Mako covered her hand with his own, sighed, and turned back to General Iroh.

"Just fine, thank you," Mako said in a somewhat forced tone.

"Begging your pardon, but I would like to know why I seem to have made you so upset," said General Iroh.

Mako's eyes widened a little in surprise. Korra intervened with her own explanation.

"He's just a little overprotective is all," explicated Korra.

"Oh," drawled General Iroh in a knowing tone.

General Iroh smiled at an embarrassed-looking Mako and looked over to Katara. Her wizened face was beaming with delight.

"I don't believe we've met before," said General Iroh as he bowed slightly. "I'm Iroh, Zuko's grandson."

Katara gasped.

"I thought I recognized that voice," Katara said. "You sound just like him."

General Iroh smiled. "I've been told that."

"You know, behind all of his angst, Zuko was quite brave. Did you know that he took a bolt of lightning to save my life?"

"No, I didn't know. It sounds heroic."

"He was. I imagine you took after him in that aspect as well."

General Iroh suppressed a blush.

"Thank you," he said meekly.

"Come, I'm in the mood to reminisce," commented Katara. "I think my stories will either bore you to death or intrigue you to the edge of your seat."

"Hm, if it concerns my grandfather and Avatar Aang, I'm sure it will be the latter case," said General Iroh.

"We'll see," said Katara mischievously as she gestured for General Iroh to come into her abode.

"Hey, don't leave us out of the storytelling," said Korra. "I'll take any chance to learn more about Aang."

"Come then," responded Katara.

Korra took a blushing Mako by the hand and dragged him along with her. They were followed by the other eager listeners. General Iroh looked back and saw that Asami remained outside. He approached her in genuine concern. Her beautiful green eyes looked as if they would spill tears any second.

"Fair lady," said General Iroh. "What's wrong?"

Asami sniffed and rubbed her eyes in a futile attempt to recover her emotions.

"It's just that, my father is an Equalist," said Asami glumly. "I've lost the only family I had. And now my former boyfriend turns out to be in love with the Avatar."

Asami looked inside to see Korra leaning her tired head against Mako's shoulder. Asami was happy for Korra, but she still felt the heartache for Mako. General Iroh saw what she was staring at and nodded in understanding.

"I know how hard it is to give up the ones you love," said General Iroh. "But there is always time for healing, if you open up your heart."

General Iroh offered his arm to Asami. She looked at him questioningly.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to storytelling?" asked General Iroh good-naturedly.

Asami smiled tentatively and accepted his arm. It felt warm and muscular. Asami rested her head on General Iroh's shoulder. General Iroh decided to ignore the creeping blush that started to redden his cheeks and proceeded to walk into Katara's home. There were, after all, legends to be told and remembered for generations of benders and non-benders alike to come.

* * *

******Even though I'm a fan of Makorra, I thought Mako treated Asami pretty unfairly, and felt she deserved somebody, too. So, that's why put her and General Iroh together. I swear, when I first heard General Iroh talking with Zuko's voice, I almost fainted from fangirl shock. Zuko was my fave character from ATLA, so naturally I took a liking to his grandson :)**


End file.
